


don’t seperate him from me

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, bit of jealousy maybe ???, don’t wanna add too many tags since they might spoil the ending ???, happy pride month my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Minho has a crush on his best friend Jisung, but Jisung has a crush on someone else. He desperately wants to impress her, so he asks his best friend for help.





	don’t seperate him from me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by sk8er boi by avril except the skater boy oof.

“I need your help”.

Minho turns his head to look at his best friend, who’s lying next to him on his bed. “With what, Jisungie?”.

Jisung sighs. “Remember when I asked out my crush, and she rejected me? I want to impress her, I just don’t know how. Could you help me?”, he asks quietly, looking at his hands in his lap instead of at Minho.

Minho frowns. “Don’t you want her to like you the way you truly are?”, he asks confused. He doesn’t understand how anyone could dislike Jisung. They’re known each other for years, and never once has he grown bored of the younger. There’s just something about him that’s so charismatic. So special.

Minho’s crush on his best friend started two years ago, when they had their usual Friday night sleepover. He had seen Jisung asleep a thousand times before, but something was different that night. Seeing the younger look so peaceful, his eyelids closed and his lashes fluttering against his skin, stirred something in him. Let’s just say he had his first gay awakening that night.

Coming out to his best friend was one of the hardest things, if not the hardest thing he has done. He knew Jisung is very accepting, but he was still afraid of his reaction, afraid this would affect their friendship. Thankfully, Jisung was and still is very supportive. One year later, the younger came out to him as pansexual. The thought that he might actually have a chance with the younger gave him hope, hope that Jisung might like him back. 

That was until the boy told him about his crush on his pretty classmates a few weeks ago. He’s seen Jisung’s crush once, and he has to admit she’s very pretty. Minho gets why he likes her. He just wishes he the one Jisung had a crush on.

“I only want to change my look a bit, to seem a bit more charming”, Jisung replies, and Minho chuckles. “You don’t think you’re charming?”, he asks. Jisung rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You are the charming one, hyung, which is exactly why I’m asking you to help me. Also because I don’t have any other friends”.

Minho smiles. He can’t not help Jisung, he’s his best friend after all. He sighs and nods. “I’ll help you”.

Jisung’s face brightens up, and he practically jumps on Minho to hug him. “Thank you so so much, hyung. I owe you”, he says, and Minho feels his heart melt. _You’re doing this for your best friend, Minho._

——

What Minho didn’t expect was for Jisung to call him at 9 am on a Sunday morning. He groans and accepts the call. “What the fuck do you want Jisung, it’s 9 am”, he says annoyed, voice raspy.

“Good morning to you too, hyung! Wanna go shopping with me today for my new look?”, he asks a bit too happy so early in the morning. _Since when is Jisung such a morning person?_

Minho groans again. “Why did I even agree to help you?”, he says, and he sighs. “How late are you picking me up?”.

“11 am! Make sure you’re ready!”, Jisung says brightly, and he hangs up before Minho can reply. Minho closes his eyes and sighs. _You’re doing this to make Jisung, your best friend happy, remember?_

“All for Jisung”.

——

“So what look do you have in mind?”, Minho asks him, and he looks around the store. Jisung’s eyes light up and he grins. “Actually, I want you to pick out an outfit for me. You have great taste in fashion”.

Minho’s eyes widen. “You’re not just saying this because I’m gay, right? I’m not Tan from Queer Eye”, he says. Jisung laughs loudly, earning a few weird looks from the people around them, and he shakes his head. “Just pick a few outfits for me, you weirdo”.

Minho rolls his eyes. “Alright, you wait here while I grab some stuff”, he says. He’d love to see Jisung in the leather jacket he spotted when they walked in. He grabs the jacket, and looks around for something that goes with it. When he spots a red striped turtleneck, he smiles. He knows how much Jisung loves the colour red. He grabs the turtleneck and walks back to the back of the shop where Jisung is waiting for him

“Jisungie, I’m back!”, Minho says, and Jisung looks up from his when. When he sees the clothes in his friend’s hands, his eyes widen. “A-A leather jacket? Are you sure, hyung?”.

“Of course I’m sure! I also got you this red striped turtleneck and this black band t-shirt”, Minho replies excitedly, and he shows Jisung the clothes. “You can wear the black shirt over the red turtleneck and..”. 

Minho continues rambling on about the different ways Jisung can wear the clothes, but all Jisung can think about at that moment is how cute his best friend looks when he’s this excited. Not to mention how good he looks in his grey turtleneck and brown coat. _What the fuck, Jisung? You already have a crush on-_

“Jisungie? Are you okay?”.

Jisung snaps out of his thoughts, and when he looks up he sees a pair of eyes looking at him concerned. “Do you not like the clothes I picked?”, Minho asks a bit sadly.

Jisung’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head. “I love all the clothes you picked for me”, he says, and he smiles widely. Minho grins back and hands him the clothes. “Accessoires next! I saw these really pretty earrings when we walked in!”.

—

“So when are you asking her out again, and where are you taking her if she says yes?”, Minho asks when they’re having dinner, and he pops two french fries in his mouth. 

“I’m going to take her to a fancy restaurant. I overheard her saying she wants to go to this new restaurant. I’m asking her tomorrow”, he says, and Minho almost chokes on his burger. “You’re fast”.

Jisung shrugs. “Gotta ask her when I still have the confidence”, he says, and Minho nods in understanding. “Wanna sleepover so I can help you get ready tomorrow morning?”, he asks. Jisung smiles and nods. “I’d love that, thank you”.

“Of course. Besides, I don’t trust you with a make-up brush”, Minho says, and Jisung laughs.

——

When Jisung’s lying next to Minho on his bed that evening, he allows himself to think about the whole situation. Today has been a lot of fun, the most fun he had in a while, and he loves the outfit Minho picked for him.

_Minho. The boy lying next to him right now. The one he’s incredibly grateful for._

He has known Minho for years already, and he’s sure they know each other’s strengths and weaknesses better than anyone else. Never does he feel more safe than when he’s with his best friend. 

_His best friend._

Jisung used to never see Minho as anything more than just his dorky best friend, but he can’t deny that he has been seeing Minho differently lately. He found himself staring at him more than usual. Staring at his pink lips when he’s taking a sip of his iced coffee, something his hyung can’t live without. And no matter how hard Jisung tried to deny it, these feelings keep getting stronger to the point that you can’t keep putting them away, pretending the longing isn’t there. 

“Hyung?”, Jisung whispers, and Minho hums. “Thank you for today”, he continues. Minho opens his eyes to look at the younger and smiles. “You’re welcome, Jisungie”.

Jisung smiles widely, and he grabs Minho’s hand under the sheets. “I’m so thankful I have you in my life”, he whispers so quietly that only they are able to hear it. Minho smiles brightly. “I’ll always be here for you, even if tomorrow doesn’t go the way you expected it to go”.

_If only you knew._

——

“This colour looks so good on you, oh my god”, Minho whispers as he applies a last bit of eyeshadow on Jisung’s eyelid. Jisung feels himself getting red at the comment, and chuckles. “If you say so”.

Minho leans back, looks at Jisung’s face and smiles. “I’m almost finished, don’t open your eyes yet!”. Jisung nods, and fumbles with his fingers. He never tried on makeup before, so he has no idea what to expect.

He jumps up when he feels something being applied on his lips. “This is my new strawberry lipgloss. It’s colourless, it just makes your lips look very kissable”, Minho says casually, and Jisung tries very hard not to blush.

“Alright, I’m done! You can open your eyes now”, Minho says enthusiastically, and Jisung slowly opens his eyes to check himself out in the mirror in front of him. His jaw drops as he stares at the dark brown eyeshadow. “Oh my god...”.

Minho giggles. “Do you like it?”, he asks, and Jisung nods, eyes wide. 

“What do you think about the lipgloss?”, Minho asks next, and Jisung lowers his gaze to his lips. “They’re so glossy”.

Minho giggles. “That’s what lipgloss is for”. Jisung stands up and stands in front of Minho. He pulls the strawberry lipgloss out of the elder’s hand and unscrews the cap.

“What are you-“.

Jisung applies the lipgloss on Minho’s lips and smirks. “Now we both look kissable!”, he says.

Minho stares at him, mouth slightly open. Jisung stares back, smirk still on his face. He puckers his lips and Minho’s gaze immediately lower to Jisung’s lips. 

When he looks Jisung in the eye again, he’s met with challenging look. “You’re going to be the death of me”, Minho whispers, and he presses his lips against Jisung’s. Jisung immediately kisses back, satisfied with the elder’s reaction. He grabs the back of Minho’s head, threading his fingers through his hair.

Minho tastes the strawberry of the lipgloss, and he bites hard on Jisung’s lip. The younger gasps, and pulls at Minho’s hair, encouraging the other to deepen the kiss.

When they both have to pull away to breathe, Jisung smiles. “This was my goal for today”. 

“But what about your crush?”, Minho asks in between breaths. Jisung just smirks. “I haven’t liked her for a while anymore”.

——

When Jisung and Minho arrive at school that morning, their conversation is interrupted when Jisung feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, and smiles when he sees it’s his ex-crush. “Hi Seunghee!”.

“Hi Jisung. So, remember how you asked me out last Friday? Is it too late to still say yes?”, she says as she shamelessly checks him out, totally ignoring Minho. 

Jisung laughs. He grabs Minho’s hand and holds their intertwined hands up. 

“I’m sorry, Seunghee. I think you’re too late now”.

**Author's Note:**

> just something short i wrote because i was listening to sk8er boi by avril lavigne, very cool! hope y’all didn’t expect too much 
> 
> i’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes, english isn’t my first language! :)


End file.
